What If
by SeungLee
Summary: If things were slightly different their first meeting would their meetings later change? One shot, AthrunCagalli no reference to Gundam Seed Destiny And if you hadn't seen all of SEED you might not want to read for chance of spoilers.


**What If…**

Discliamers: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of their products or their companies. This story is based off of Episode 23 and a few other scenes you might recognize, what if things were just a little bit different between Cagalli and Athrun that night? Would things turn out differently for them? Kekekeke, this is just a one shot I wanted to write.

And I haven't given up on my story, just waiting for fan subs and trying to edit it a little more before I post the next chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli had thrown the gun and Athrun had leaped to only land half of him upon the blonde maiden. He of course yelled at her for doing such a dumb thing especially with the gun still loaded but it couldn't be helped, he guessed. As he pushed himself up he looked deep within the blonde beauty's eyes.

Something about them that just drew him into them and he could not force himself to pull away. Her golden orbs were something you would not see everyday, she was so tough and yet so innocent all the same time. He could not resist what came over him, as his lips pressed against the stranger.

Cagalli's eyes went wide when his lips landed on hers. She admitted he was handsome, ok ok, so he was drop dead gorgeous. He was kind even though he came off rough during their earlier meeting. He was extremely gentle as he kissed, and she let her eyes shut.

Athrun quickly pulled away once he realized what he was doing, he was engaged to Lacus Clyne and yet here he was kissing another girl that he had never met before in his life. He then saw the confusion in the golden orbs and decided, _it's only one night, what harm could it do?_

He didn't have time react the strange girl quickly pulled his face down. Their lips met again but this time the kiss was more heated and filled with some unknown passion. Cagalli removed the upper part of his suit from his shoulders and arms.

Once his arms were free he felt her soft skin on his finger tips. Her skin was smooth and felt as if was made of silk. He seemed unnoticed as he was stripped of his pants of his pilot suit. He was left in his blue shirt and shorts, but the question is how much longer.

Athrun began placing soft kisses down her neck and he pulled Cagalli's tank top off over her head. The only time did his lips leave her neck was to remove the green top. His hands continued to bring her pleasure as his touch brought new sensations. Cagalli in return removed him of his shirt and felt his skin. She would feel where a few scars had made their mark on the young pilot.

The night was not something the two could control as their emotions and bodies moved as their own. Though both thought it only to be just one night, but it was turning into something they wish could last forever, that they could see each other again. The two had done an intimate act that was told to them was meant only for the one you love. Love?

Athrun pulled her into his lap as he wrapped the small blanket around their bodies. Both were covered in sweat but then again, they didn't care. They just held each other and he placed a small kiss, could it be love at first gun point?

"So you're not part of the earth forces?" Athrun asked simply.

"No, I chose who I wish to be a part of, if you must ask I'm just helping them out. The people on the ship I am apart of, they're good people, they don't see coordinator versus naturals, more a war over something stupid to follow orders," Cagalli said simply. She tiled her head up, "Cagalli."

"Huh," Athrun looked at her surprised.

"I'm Cagalli," Cagalli told him as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You are?"

"Athrun," he said simply. "You're a strange girl, it's almost like there are two sides to you."

"You'll get use to it," Cagalli said simply and snuggled back into his embrace. "You better get some sleep."

"And if I don't?" Athrun asked simply.

"If you don't and when you get back with your ship, I'll personally steal your gun again." Cagalli told him with a teasing smirk.

"Is that a promise," he caressed her cheek.

"If you let me," Cagalli said simply. Athrun closed the space between them to place a kiss. He didn't want her to go, he wanted to sweep her up into his mobile suit and keep her with him always. He knew that was something that could not happen beyond this night on the beach.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Athrun whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"If were a meant to meet again, it'll happen," Cagalli told him simply. "It's strange."

"What?"

"We started out as enemies, tonight we aren't, what will tomorrow be?" Cagalli leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever you want me to be," Athrun said simply. The two would soon part once the sun would come over the horizon and it was something both would have to accept as they would move in different directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I just don't want anyone else to die," Cagalli said simply and Athrun used his free arm to wrap around her body. Cagalli was surprised and returned the embrace.

"If only our second meeting wasn't like this," Athrun said simply and Kisaka gave the two a strange look.

"I know," Cagalli said as she held him tightly. "I don't want to let you go again."

Athrun made a smile but only to fade from his face, "If I live through the next series of battles, will you wait for me?" Athrun asked with tears in his eyes.

Cagalli nodded, "Just remember to show me the amulet, so I know you've come back to stay."

Athrun kissed her briefly as Kisaka moved out the way and followed to two. Cagalli held Athrun's free hand as they walked down the dim hallway. Soon as they reach the door leading him to the ZAFT vessel she feared she would not see him again. Even if he did find his way back, would her father approve?

They reached the door and there were ZAFT soldiers in the raft waiting to take him away. She had to hide some of her tears that were threatening to over flow. She held his hand tighter and Athrun looked over to Cagalli. He freed his hand from her tight grasp and brushed a few strands of hair away.

"I love you," Athrun whispered and left a shocked Cagalli before she could respond. Kisaka held her back as the ZAFT soldiers helped him into the boat and off he went. Kisaka knew now there was something going on between them, and it wasn't something simple either.

"You have some explaining to do," Kisaka told her, as he noticed her gaze was on Athrun the whole time. "You've met him before?"

"Yes," Cagalli said simply as she watched him go.

"Did something happen?" Kisaka raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on your version of something," Cagalli stated simply as she ran away from the scene with tears in her eyes.

"Who would have thought, little miss spit fire finally found someone to love at such a young age," Kisaka smiled and walked after the young girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're always getting injured, Zala," Cagalli said as she looked over at the gundams.

"You're pendant protected me," Athrun told her simply. "You waited for me, and I've come back with your pendant."

"You such a dork," Cagalli giggled and Athrun smiled. "But you did come back, but you said when it is all over."

"I did, didn't I?" Athrun smiled and both went out of the hanger. They then made their way over to the observation room, and Cagalli stopped.

"Does your wound hurt?" Cagalli asked simply and Athrun turned to face Cagalli. "I mean, you were shot by your own father."

"My father is a lost cause, he just wants to exterminate the whole race that is naturals, how can that man be called my father," Athrun said angrily.

"You can't give up, there is always hope. I mean just because he doesn't see what some of us see, doesn't mean he's a lost cause." Cagalli shouted and in return Athrun hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said simply. "You're right."

Cagalli smiled and returned the one armed hug, "I'm always right."

Athrun chuckled, "I guess you are." They looked at each other with loving eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly, he had to admit he missed her taste and she did him. The two were walked in on by Kira who was in shock.

"So," Kira said simply and the two parted away. "Is there something I should know about?"

"I, uh, well," Cagalli stuttered and buried her face into Athrun's chest. Athrun blushed for he wasn't expecting Kira to walk in on them.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Kira asked simply with a smirk, "to get all cozy?"

"We met on a beach, when she and I were stranded," Athrun stated simply and then looked over at this friend. "Didn't we tell you already?"

Kira shook his head, "No, but it looks like there is more than that for history for you two."

"Oh!" Cagalli said in frustration and walked out of the room. Athrun just stared after her and then Kira started bombarding him with questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to launch and that's final," Cagalli stated simply. "I'm going to make sure you or Kira, or any one else out there doesn't lose their lives. Kira has Lacus to go back to when this is all over, and you and I will both be out on the battle field."

"Cagalli," Athrun said simply and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that I've met you. It seems like every time we met it was an eye opener for me. I'll do everything to protect you from here on out."

"Athrun," Cagalli looked at him with soft eyes and kissed him. Athrun's eyes went wide that she made the first move but was glad. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He would make it back just to hold her again and to kiss her again.

"Promise me one thing," Athrun told her as he pulled away from the kiss. "You make it back alive, even if I don't, you make it out alive."

"Athrun," Cagalli had tears spill from her eyes. "Please, don't say things like that. You better back it back alive."

Athrun nodded as the two kissed once more. Then it was the battle filed for the two of them. And things are never easy, life would become more complicated after the fact it was the deciding battle for peace.

"You're going to self destruct, no!" Cagalli shouted into the intercom system.

"This will prevent genesis." Athrun told her and saw her face; he didn't have the heart to tell her. He had said it once before but that would mean he would have to turn back but this wasn't the time.

"Would you stop running away and just set the mode to come back with me!" Cagalli shouted as tears began to pour from her eyes.

Athrun's heart pained, seeing her alone and the possible idea with someone else didn't settle right. He set the commands and ejected to have Cagalli's mobile suit catch him in her hand. She felt relieved he had second thoughts. She quickly made her way out with her Gundam with Athrun in hand.

The war was over, explosions, a death list that was too many to count, and an empty victory for many. For a time, all of them would go separate ways and live their own lives. Some would find refuge in Orb under Cagalli's rule.

Six years have passed, and life has surely changed for those of who lived through the first war. Memories were not forgotten of those who they have lost. Cagalli sat in her office on a rainy day and just smiled.

Murrue had married, finally many would say. She married Andrew Waltfeld, which was quite a surprise but both had come to Orb to start new lives and Cagalli of course let them. She was happy for the couple, Murrue had twice lost loved ones and yet she finally caught one. Andy had lost one of his own and yet he was able to marry a natural, which was nice to see.

Peace had been with them for six years and it had been wonderful. She laughed; Kira and Lacus didn't waste time in making themselves a new life. They still were at the orphanage and the children loved them. Her brother started a family at the age of twenty when he married Lacus Clyne. They had twins, which was kind of nice. Kira actually named the boy Tolle and the girl Fllay, even though Cagalli never liked Fllay, but in the end she realized her wrongs.

She did hope she was in a better place, she picked up a wedding invitation she had received, and it had shocked her to see Miriallia and Dearka were planning to marry. She smiled, it was probably the second Natural and Coordinator marriage, but she was happy for them. She had heard some of Kira's friends had started new lives, Sai was engaged and Kuzzey also had married young.

Cagalli sighed and decided to get out of her office. Everyone was in love and getting married, and yet she was not. Yes, she was in love, but the certain person she wish would propose hadn't and the two went separate ways. She just exited the building and went into her car. She drove off to where, who knows anywhere but work.

She drove for what seemed like miles, but it is kind of hard when you live on an island. She just drove till she didn't have the heart to go anywhere. She noticed she had driven herself to the beach and walked out of her car. Tossing some of her items onto the beach, her suit case on top of her car, and her rain coat on the ground. She continued on and tossed her suit coat into the waves of the beach.

She freed herself into thought, I mean even Kisaka gotten married and had kids right after the war. She was happy for her full time _baby sitter. _She danced in the rain she became drenched from head to toe from the rain. Her arms spread wide and soaking up the rain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you don't where she went?" Athrun shouted at Kisaka.

"She said she wanted some time out of the office and took off," Kisaka said simply. "She'll be fine, she always does this when it rains."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Any time it rains she likes to go the beach or just stand out somewhere in the rain," Kisaka told him. "I don't know why, she always comes back with a cold since she played in the rain."

"You still let her out in the rain?" Athrun said in shock.

"Why do you care?" Kisaka asked simply and Athrun looked as if he had been pierced. "You lost contact with her when you decided to go up to PLANT and help with ZAFT."

"I tried to talk to he several times, and I always got she was busy," Athrun told him.

"Yes, and it appeared you dated a certain ZAFT girl while you were up there, do you think she would be waiting for you?"

"I, uh," Athrun was at a lost for words. Yes, he did date someone when he was up in PLANT but he didn't stay in that relationship long. He still kept the amulet Cagalli had given him six years ago. She was really the only one that he wanted, and yet he still tried to find someone else thinking it wouldn't work.

"So," Kisaka handed him a cell phone and he looked at him odd. "You going to call her?"

"Huh," Athrun looked at him stunned, not knowing what to do.

"She probably won't answer, but if you call her cell phone I can find out her exact location," Kisaka played on his computer as Athrun dialed the number he was told to do. Kisaka searched the map that appeared on his computer. "She's currently at the beach on the east side of the island."

"Thanks Kisaka," Athrun said simply as he ran out of his office. Kisaka just laughed.

"Don't let her go this time," Kisaka said simply as Athrun rushed out of his office. He walked over to his window to see Athrun speeding off in his car. He chuckled, "Don't break her heart again, Zala, or I'll kick you ASS."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun made his way to the beach and saw the scene before him. Cagalli dancing in the rain, and it caught him by surprise was that her white shirt was soaked and see through, but she didn't seem to care. He made his way out in the rain, and walked down to the beach.

Cagalli stopped when she felt someone looking at her. She turned to meet deep green eyes she hadn't see in years. She didn't know how to react but she knew for a fact she wanted to run. She didn't want to face him, she didn't even want to see him and not right now. Especially since it was raining and it reminds her of him and here he was.

She began to walk away but he had already closed the gap between them. She just stared at him and slapped him, "You dare show your face after all this time? After you been with another girl?"

"I'm sorry," Athrun said simply and pulled her into his embrace. "I thought you didn't need me, I mean your engagement to one of the high status men in Orb though you had already chosen someone else."

"Well, if you were paying attention that was cancelled, but you stayed up in PLANT!" Cagalli shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it till just a week ago that you had ended it," Athrun said as tears poured down his face. Athrun pulled away from the embrace, "I know you don't want me back, but I had to tell you I love you one last time. I love you."

Athrun than began to walk away and Cagalli stood there in shock. He had finally told her after six years and walks away? Cagalli quickly stopped him and spun him around, "You're an idiot if you think you can just walk away!"

Athrun was shocked as she jumped on him and they both fell into the sand. She kissed him firmly and he kissed her back. She slapped him when he first saw her and yet now she was kissing him, he didn't complain as long as they could start over again.

They pulled away and noticed that Cagalli's orb suit jacket finally made its way back to shore after she began sneezing. Athrun smiled and picked her up into his arms to carry her to his car. The two had silently made their amends and would slowly patch their relationship together.

Two more years would pass before the last couple would wed, Athrun stood at the alter waiting as Cagalli walked down the isle in the most beautiful wedding dress. Everyone had yelled at him when he first arrived back but then it was no more sleepless nights. He was back with Cagalli and things had worked out well.

Athrun had been elected as chairman of PLANT and Cagalli princess of Orb, and now there could be some lasting peace. The world was excited; their wedding broadcasted everywhere that could be. Their vows exchanged and rings placed on their fingers.

Shouts of joy could be heard all over the world and in space. At the age of 24, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha had wed. As their final kiss was sealed, everyone shouted finally. The couple just laughed and nothing seemed more perfect than the image in front of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun stared at their wedding picture and smiled. He then turned around to see Cagalli holding their son in her arms. He smiled and kissed his wife on her forehead. She looked up at him lovingly and he did the same.

He sat next to his wife cuddled in his arms and their son in his mother's. The two had their perfect ending, though he was chairman of ZAFT they let him stay in Orb with his wife. All their meetings were not held in Orb, and of course Cagalli allowed it to happen. Since she was now involved with all of them, as well as Earth Alliance. The council had become one when it came to world matters, and of course there were other matters that had to be handled in the groups.

Christmas had become a tradition when all their friends and families would meet at the Zala mansion in Orb. And everyone was sitting around with smiles and speaking of wonderful memories and those who they wish were still alive. It was a picture perfect ending for a world that still not perfect but would try to strive to be the best.

It was all sealed when Cagalli Yula Athha had become Cagalli Yula Athha Zala, married to Athrun Zala. Their kiss and peace between a natural and coordinator was all that was needed for the rest of the world to just try.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I kind of wrote it fast but I will be posting the next chapter soon. I'll see you all next time!


End file.
